


Can't Be...

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't like, Don't read, Food, Incest, Jewlery, M/M, Not my AU, Skimpy Outfits, decadent gods au, gemstones, nothing sticky, sfw, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He can't, he simply can't.





	

Stan rubbed his arm subconsciously as he arrived in Gravity Falls. Something fell off about this place, almost like there was a hole in his gut. Although he just wrote it off as not having food for the last 3 days.  As he continued deeper into the town Stan felt the tug more and more. However the grifter kept writing it off as hunger pains, "God I hope this wont' end badly." Stan sighed as he continued to drive closer to his brother.

\----

Stan groaned as he woke up and realized he'd been dreaming about _that_ day again. When he'd first come to this stupid town. Now he's nothing more than his brother's pet, or consort, as Ford called him.

Now Stan doesn't mind this life. It's nice, he has a warm bed, food in his belly, and the love of his brother. Even though that last one was a surprise. He still thinks Ford is crazy though, I mean come on him, Stanley Pines, a god? Now that was the best joke he'd ever heard.

He can't be a god, he just can't. No matter what Ford says or their DNA says. He's too much of a screw up to be a god. Hell he hasn't once held down a job, none of his inventions worked, and now... He's just his brother's sex toy, consort, whatever.

"Good afternoon Stan, did you sleep well?" Ford came in with breakfast or rather lunch.

"Well as I normally do Sixer," he grumbled out as he was given his lunch. Some soup and a sandwich from the looks of it.

"You're still in denial about what I told you," he sighed at his twin.

"I ain't no god Ford," Stan stated simply not even bothering to deny what he was thinking.

"Yes you are, this place, it enhances our abilities, it makes us stronger and more godlike." He tried to get Stan to see the benefits. But his twin lacked the confidence to allow his powers to awake completely. Not that Ford knew that.

"Look what do ya want me tah wear or do today Sixer?" Stan asked in an attempt to change the subject. It worked, for now.

"I'll select your outfit, and you'll be sitting in front of me as I meet with various Fae today." He informed Stan as he moved to grab his skimpy outfit for the day.

Stan grumbled but didn't protest as he ate his soup and sandwich. Still better than living on his own or being the property of that creepy lady who wanted him. Before Ford claimed him that is. Damn, that had been embarrassing.

"Here, we'll put it on once you're done eating." He told Stan as he picked out a see through blue silk thong with silver chains that would wind around his back and front. With nipple clamps to keep them nice and perky. "I've also picked out some jewelry for you to wear as well."

Stan sighed and just finished his food quickly. Then he moved to get dressed, it was pretty easy since Stan doesn't really wear clothes anymore. They moved to put the silky outfit on, and Ford loves how it looks on Stan. Not to mention the rings, earrings, bracelet, and arm band. All silver to highlight Stan's skin complexion. Though there were some nice rubies, sapphires, and emeralds in the jewelry.

"Let's go," Ford smiled as he guided Stan to their throne room. Stan lagged a little behind, his thoughts turning back to earlier. He knows he's not a god, he'll never be one. After all, no consort could ever be something that powerful and important.


End file.
